Can You See the Real Me
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: Upon trading an old peice Mozzie and Neal aquired for an ancient pair of earring, a curse casted a thosand years go changes Neal into a..girl? Will Neal every be male again? Or will he be stuck as the opposite gender forever? What will Hughes think when they all go back to work on Monday? Rated T cause im paranoid.


White Collar: Can You See the Real Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not White Collar or the Princess Nawa from _the Hot Chick_. This is purely for expanding my imagination.

* * *

Chapter 1

Peter and Jones looked down on the short man, intensity in both their eyes. Mozzie squirmed in place on June's rather comfortable loveseat. Diana and Elizabeth worries over an unconscious woman who laid on the longer sofa. June had when to go get ice.

"Alright Mozzie, I'm going to ask one more time. What. Happened?" the former sighed and started.

"Well it all started when me and Neal went to The Terminal Hotel to make a trade-off…"

X

Neal and Mozzie waited in the empty hotel lobby, a leather suitcase held tightly in the former con's hand. And for some reason, Neal had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Moz I don't think this is gonna go down smoothly." Neal said looking around the area. Cardboard boxes were covered in heavy layers of dust. Since it was early afternoon, the sun shone brightly through the windows but all the light fixtures were busted. Abandoned furniture tearing at the seams; box openers and lengthy pieces of wood scattered around to make an easy weapon (if you consider the worst.)

"The exciting ones never do." His partner claimed and tsked. "But the least they could do is be on time. I mean June and I are supposed to go to Text Tile Museum at three and I'd rather avoid traffic." This causes Neal abruptly turn to the shorter.

"Mozzie you don't drive a car." He stated. Mozzie shrugged.

"Well it's the thought that counts." There was silence for a few moments before Neal spoke up again.

"But seriously Moz. We're in abandoned hotel just within my radius, but it's still far away from any type of help…"

"You're not gonna back out on this are you?" Neal's lack of response was all the answer he needed. "You joining the suits has really began to change you. Neal, all we need to do is trade them the necklace for the earrings and then we're in the clear. Besides it's just gonna go in my storage room. Or they could make a good gift…when's June's birthday again?" No one had time to answer as the clicking of heels stopped all conversation. The two shared a look before looking towards the newcomer.

She was certainly was a beauty from some type of Asian descent, probably Vietnamese. She wore light gray fitted work pants and a pink blouse, carrying large Louis Vuitton that she held with subtle care. Her Red backs came to a stop about ten feet in front of them. Mozzie made a gesture towards the chairs. "Jessica?" She nodded.

"Shall we?"

X

"Wait. Tell me about the necklace and earrings. What made them so important?" Peter questioned. Mozzie looked sort of annoyed.

"The necklace was from ancient times during Vietnam. Their current emperor at the time had just stolen this beautiful piece from the Persian invaders that they had captured for what they suspected was spying." Moz said with his usual glee when telling history. "He executed them and decided to give the necklace to his daughter as a coming of age gift. She loved it and within a few years she passed it on to her daughter and soon it became a family heirloom and very important artifact to the Vietnamese royal family. It was kept a secret in plain sight."

"What do you mean?" Jones inquired.

"Well most people don't know it was originally from the Persians. Neal and I had obtained it ten years ago when we…gratefully borrowed it from another con that was gonna trade it in for money." When he stopped, the White Collar crew looked at him expectantly.

"That's it? If this woman wanted it back so bad for her family, why didn't she go to the Feds? This could be an international incident!" Peter's voice gradually rose. Mozzie held up his hand in a calming gesture.

"Calm down Suit. One the feds would have never been able to track us down, and I mean con and thieves in general. Cause here's a little tip; we don't like to stay in a place two long unless we know its secure enough for us to go into retirement. And two, she didn't go to the Feds because she's not a part of the royal family." That gained confused looks. "Her grandmother had recently died, but before she did she told her about their history with the royal family. Turns out Jessica's family has served theirs for centuries. After Bảo Đại's rule ended in 1945, the family just turned into one of the most wealthiest in Vietnam. Her grandmother was the 'princess's' personal maid and best friend in the sixties. But one day there was a break in, leaving the princess dead and a missing necklace. Her grandmother fled and came to the US as she didn't want to be considered a suspect in her friends' murder. This made Jessica search for the necklace to serve the royal family when her grandmother couldn't. But I always thought she was hiding something…

X.

She carefully took out a green and gold box from her expensive bag. She set it on the table and waited patiently. Neal looked at her curiously. "Open it." She complied. Lifting the lid, presenting two golden earrings that resembled wind chimes. On the mini chandlers were incurved dragons, painted red. She looked at them expectantly.

"The necklace?" Neal turned to Mozzie, as he was inspecting the earrings. "Give it to her. They're legate." Neal slid the suitcase over the table, watching her every move as she opened the lid and saw a gleeish light appear in her eyes. She snapped the suitcase closed and stood up. She looked Neal dead in the eye.

"They're your problem now." And then she left.

X

"That must've set Neal on edge as he was already having bad feelings about this in the first place." Elizabeth stated. "Exactly, Mrs. Suit."

"And why exactly was Neal there?" Diana enter this conversation. The bald man looked as if the words themselves slapped him in the face.

"It's only right that the men who acquired the piece are both present when they see it off for a new addition. We have some morals you know." He stated. Peter scoffed.

"And their all for the wrong reason. Now what happened after that?"

"Well I took the earring with me when June and I went to the museum-"

"Which was wonder might I add" June said, placing the ice pack on her head. Elizabeth had just taken the sports jacket off of her. Mozzie looked at her with a devious smile.

"Of course! After that, I went up to Neal's apartment so was could admire the earrings. This is probably about a good twenty minutes before you al arrived for the celebration dinner." They were supposed to have a celebratory dinner for the closing of a month-long case, the longest since Neal's been consulting with the White Collar division.

X

Neal was bending over the wind chime like earrings with magnifying glass to look closer at the detail of the dragons. Mozzie stood at the end of the table, waiting with a smile on his face. "Well? Let me guess. You like them don't you? See I told you they were worth it." Neal set the magnifying glass down, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Alright. They were worth it. But what's the story behind them?" Neal said, still mesmerized by their stunning beauty.

"Well, legend has it that these are specific pieces of jewelry are magical ones set in ancient Abyssinia." Neal groaned at that. He really didn't like it when things were considered being able to grant power. "No seriously hear me out on this one. A princess known as Princess Nawa is disgusted by the groom of her arranged marriage to look like a man so no one but him could see her true beauty. She did not like this as she felt he didn't have faith in her and ordered a slave girl, who she heard, was a sorceress, to cast a spell on a certain type of jewelry. Later that night she presented her husband an enchanted set of earrings. When he held them up to inspect them, he was miraculously turned into a woman. She said that she _doubted_ a price could rule the kingdom as a female. This only means that he got a twisted taste of his own medicine!" He finish proudly, pouring himself a glass a wine in the process. Neal gently took them out. He looked closely at them shaking his head.

"I still don't thin-" He wasn't able to finish that sentence as suddenly a large beam of light shot at him…from the earrings! Both men yelled and Mozzie was so startled that he dropped his glass. The light disappeared as fast as it came, leaving Neal in a heap on the ground. Mozzie bent down to him, so engrossed at the sight the he never her other people enter the room.

"What going on in here?!" a familiar voice said. Mozzie would later find out it was Peter. When Mozzie gave no response, the group moved closer to the balcony. June looked around.

"Mozzie, where's Neal?" This time Mozzie looked up, confusion lacing his face.

"He's right here…or at least _he_ was." They all looked down to see a woman with long, dark, brown hair wearing one of Byron's old suits, fedora casted to the side, on the floor.

X

"…and then we came down her and you started questioning me" Mozzie said with a sigh.

"How do you think this happened?" Elizabeth said as she sat down next to Mozzie.

"It's probably because he doubted the powers of the necklace. As she didn't have faith in them like Princess Nawa felt her groom didn't have faith in her." Jones said. The rest of the group nodded but stopped when they heard groaning from the other couch. They only had enough time to look over when the main person of the conversation opened _her_ crystal blue eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review!_**


End file.
